Bad Boy In Love (REMAKE)
by D2121
Summary: Jaejoong adalah namja kikuk dan sulit berteman. Pada saat baru pindah sekolah, Yunho yang terkenal berbahaya dan ditakuti di kelas malah langsung mengaku suka padanya!.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! YAOI!BL!

Remake dari komik yang judulnya sama karya **FUJIO NAMI**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong

Genre : school life , Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dll.

Summary : Jaejoong adalah namja kikuk dan sulit berteman. Pada saat baru pindah sekolah, Yunho yang terkenal berbahaya dan ditakuti di kelas malah langsung mengaku suka padanya!.

Namja cantik yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas 2-E hanya bisa menundukan kepala saat teman - teman sekelasnya membicarakannya. Menyembunyikan wajak cantik, mata bulat yang tertutup poni hitam, hidung mancung dan bibir cerry merahnya, bergetar menahan rasa sedih dan kecewa.

"anak pindahan itu menyebalkan ya?" Ucap Go Ahra gadis berambut panjang kepada teman sebangkunya Boa.

"seperti ngga berperasaan, ngga ada ekspresi." Balas Boa.

"dia juga ngga punya teman. Sendirian. Hahaha.." Ahra kembali mengejek anak baru. Mereka tidak sadar murid yang jadi bahan omongan mereka berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan mendengar obrolan mereka.

Namja cantik itu membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. "ssst, gawat itu Jaejoong!" bisik - bisik teman sekelas Jaejoong mulai kembali terdengar. Saat mereka melihat Jaejoong berdiri dipintu, dengan eksperi dinginnya. Tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya jaejoong berucap " teruskan saja obrolannya! ". Kelas menjadi hening mendengar ucapa Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri terlihat cuek berjalan ke kursinya, dalam hati dia merutukin dirinya yang kelepasan bicara ' sial, kelepasan bicara '.

" Hahaha.. ngga nyangka kau ngomong begitu ". Tawa keras laki - laki bertubuh tegap, berkulit tan, itu memecahkan keheningan kelas. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipit serupa musangnya dan tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

' Siapa dia? Suara yang merdu.' Jaejoong menatap laki - laki berambut hitam tanpa berkedip, karna terpesonanya matap laki – laki tadi Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau dia sudah ditarik keluar kelas.

" Kesini sebentar! " ucap laki – laki tadi berjalan keluar kelas dengan tangan yang menggandeng tanggan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap laki – laki didepannya. Saat sadar tangannya yang digandeng laki – laki tadi, Jaejong menghentakan tangannya berusaha lepas dari gandengan atau tepatnya cengkraman laki – laki tadi " Lepaskan!" teriak Jaejoong tapi cengkraman laki – laki itu tidak lepas. Laki – laki itu hanya diam dan menarik Jaejoong keatap sekolah. ' aku tidak bisa lepas. ' Pikir Jaejoong panik.

Sampai di atap sekolah laki – laki bermata musang itu menjatuhkan tubuh ramping Jaejoong kelantai, tangannya menyanggah kepala Jaejoong agar tidak terbentur lantai yang keras.

" kamu, " laki – laki bermata musang mulai membuka mulutnya yang dari tadi tertutup. " Mau ngga pacaran denganku?" tanyanya dengan posisi menindih Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dibawah tubuh laki – laki bermata musang itu ' gawat, orang ini gila'.

tbc..

ini ff pertama jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, maaf kalo ff remake ini malah ancur dan ngga nyambung sama komiknya. minta saran atau nasehat dari senior semuanya..

terimakasih yang udah mau baca ff ini..


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! YAOI! BL!

Remake dari komik yang judulnya sama karya **FUJIO NAMI**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong ( YunJae )

Genre : School Life, Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, dll.

Summary : Jaejoong adalah namja kikuk dan sulit berteman. Pada saat baru pindah sekolah, Yunho yang terkenal berbahaya dan ditakuti di kelas malah langsung mengaku suka padanya!.

* * *

" kamu, " laki – laki bermata musang mulai membuka mulutnya yang dari tadi tertutup. " Mau ngga pacaran denganku?" tanyanya dengan posisi menindih Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dibawah tubuh laki – laki bermata musang itu ' gawat, orang ini gila'.

~.

~.

~.

'dia menyatakan cinta? Ngga ngga tunggu dulu' Jaejoong semakin panik dan kesal saat namja di atasnya ini menyatakan cinta. Padahal mereka ngga saling kenal.

"saat berurusan dengan gerombolan cewek – cewek itu. kamu pura – pura ngga apa – apa tapi sebenernya marah, kan?" Tanya namja yang saat ini berada diatas Jaejoong, dia masih menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya.

"Biarkan saja!" balas Jaejoong kesal.

" Hidupmu terlihat susah. Kalau mau mengikutiku, aku akan melindungi mu." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang terlihat menyebalkan diamata Jaejoong.

' Rambut hitam, suara yang berat, tubuh besar dengan kulit tan, juga tenaganya. Dia seperti seekor beruang' Jaejoong kembali bergidik saat membayangkan namja diatasnya ini seekor beruang kelaparan. ' aku ngga akan kalah.'

 ** _Jduk_**

Dengan nekat Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya. "sakit.. ngga perlu membenturkan kepala, kan?" ucap namja bermata musang, sambil mengusap kepala yang terkena serangan cinta dari Jaejoong.

" Ha.. habisnya… Pokoknya itu ngga perlu." Jawab Jaejoong panik, dengan tangan yang masih mengusap keningnya yang memerah. " Aku akan, melindungi diriku sendiri." Lanjut Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dengan eksperesi dingin meninggalkan namja bermata musang yang menyeringai kepadanya.

~.

~.

~.

' Mengerikan , apa – apaan dia?' Saat sudah sampai dikelas Jaejoong masih memikirkan namja bermata musang tadi, keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya.

" Jaejoong – ssi" panggil namja perpipi chubi dan bertubuh semok, yang duduk di samping Jaejoong. " ya? " " Barusan diculik Jung Yunho? " Tanya namja berpipi chubi.

' Itu namanya, ya?' gumam Jaejoong yang baru tau nama namja bermata musang yang tadi menyeretnya ke atap sekolah.

" Semua anak takut, ngga ada yang berani mendekatinya. Kamu baik – baik saja?" lanjut namja nerpipi chubi dengan ragu – ragu.

Jaejoong yang ditanya seperti itu terdiam, dia terkejut dan senang karena ada yang menghawatirkannya. Karena Jaejoong tipe orang yang kikuk dan susah bergaul, bahkan disekolah lamanya Jaejoong ngga punya teman. Ngga jarang dia mendengar komentar ' susah sekali di ajak bergaul, ya? ' dari teman – teman sekolah lamanya. " Ba, baik – baik saja. Terima kasih. " jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah gembira.

~.

~.

~.

Hari ini Jaejoong kesiangan, bis kearah sekolahnya sudah terlihat penuh. Bimbang antara mau naik atau nunggu yang berikutnya, ' Umma, Joongie bisa telat kesekolah. Joongie nggga mau kena hukum dan ceramah pagi.' Sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri Jaejoong ngga sadar ada yang merangkul pundak dan menyeretnya sampai masuk kedalam bis.

" Harus naik, kan?" suara bass dan wangi mint yang mulai Jaejoong kenal. Jung Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya. Karena bis yang penuh posisi Jaejong dan Yunho sekarang berhadap – hadapan dengan jarak yang lumayan tipis. Entah Jaejoong terlalu terpesona atau kaget karena tiba – tiba Jung Yunho muncul, Jaejoong jadi keilangan keseimbangannya saat bis berhenti.

" Nanti kepalamu terbentur " ucap Yunho sambil tangan kanannya memegang kepala Jaejoong agar tidak terbentur " Ah, maaf tangan mu " panik Jaejoong tanpa sadar posisinya yang semakin dekat dengan Yunho.

Menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, tangan kanan yang masih berada dikepala Jaejoong dan tangan kiri yang barada di pingang ramping Jaejoong. " Lepas!" Jaejoong yang panik berusaha lepas dari pelukan Yunho. " Ngga apa – apa." Jawab Yunho tanpa beban malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " sekarang ini, pegangan padaku saja" lanjut Yunho dengan senyum menawannya, tanpa seringai menyebalkan seperti kemarin.

Tanpa ke duanya sadari teman – teman sekelas mereka yang ada di dalam bis yang sama, mencibir mereka.

* * *

Tbc..

Semoga ch. 2 ini ngga kepanjangan / kependekan ya..

Terimakasih yang udah mau mampir baca terutama yang review, follow dan fav.

 **honey02, lee sunri hyun, ChwangKyuh, ,**


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! YAOI! BL!

Remake dari komik yang judulnya sama karya **FUJIO NAMI**

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong ( YunJae )

Genre : School Life, Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, dll.

Summary : Jaejoong adalah namja kikuk dan sulit berteman. Pada saat baru pindah sekolah, Yunho yang terkenal berbahaya dan ditakuti di kelas malah langsung mengaku suka padanya!.

* * *

Menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, tangan kanan yang masih berada dikepala Jaejoong dan tangan kiri yang barada di pingang ramping Jaejoong. " Lepas!" Jaejoong yang panik berusaha lepas dari pelukan Yunho. " Ngga apa – apa." Jawab Yunho tanpa beban malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " sekarang ini, pegangan padaku saja" lanjut Yunho dengan senyum menawannya, tanpa seringai menyebalkan seperti kemarin.

Tanpa ke duanya sadari teman – teman sekelas mereka yang ada di dalam bis yang sama, mencibir mereka.

~.

~.

~.

' Perasaan apa ini seperti dilindungi, kenapa jantungku berdebar - debar, aku juga jadi aneh. ' Jaejoong tidak berhenti memikirkan Yunho bahkan sampai didalam kelas Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"hihihi.." terdengar beberapa teman Jaejoong sedang tertawa. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka Jaejoong duduk dibangkunya. " selamat pagi " sapa Jaejoong pada Junsu. " Maaf " jawab Junsu cepat dan lansung beranjak dari duduknya. Jaejoong yang mendapat respon seperti itu cukup terkejut. Jaejoong kira dia dapat berteman baik dengan Junsu, apalagi namja bertubuh semok itu kemarin menanyakan keadaannya setelah diseret Yunho.

' jangan - jangan semua anak mulai menjauhiku. Tahan.. Aku sekarang harus tahan. Aku ngga boleh sedih. ' Berbagai pikiran negative mulai bermunculan di kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepala, berusaha menutupi eksperesi sedihnya. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca - kaca mengingat pertanyaan Junsu kemarin " Kamu baik - baik saja?" pertanyaan sederhana tetapi itu menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong yang ngga punya teman. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari ada sepasang mata musang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

~.

~.

~.

Hari menjelang sore keadaan sekolah sudah mulai sepi, didalam kelas hanya tinggal satu namja yang masih betah menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin tidak mampu menutupi mata bulat yang sedang mengeluarkan keristal - keristal bening. ' Hari ini di jauhi semua anak, besok juga, ya?' ' aku ngga mau.'

" Kamu menangis? " Pertanyaan dari suara bass dan pintu kelas yang dibuka tiba - tiba mengejutkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha bersembunyi di bawah meja. " sedang apa? " Tanya Yunho kembali.

" Tunggu.. Janggan masuk sekarang!" jawab Jaejoong panik dan berusaha menyeka air matanya.

" Aku ingin mengambil barang yang ketinggalan."

" Kalau begitu tunggu 10 detik lagi." "10 detik saja" lanjut Jaejoong suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho masuk kedalam kelas. ' dia mendekat. Kali ini dia mau apa? Aku ngga mau lihat.' Karena panik Jajoong menutup erat matanya tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih duduk dilantai membelakangi pintu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya karena kaget dengan punggung yang membentur punggungnya. Ternyata Yunho duduk membelakanginya, dan punggung mereka saling menempel. " Hahaha.. tunggu dulu." Tawa Jaejoong terdengar memecahkan suasana sedih. " Ada apa? " Tanya Yunho cukup kaget dengan tawa Jaejoong.

" Karena kamu selalu diluar dugaan. Gentleman, eoh? " jawab Jaejoong sedikit mencibir dan masih berusaha menahan tawanya. " akhirnya tertawa " balas Yunho dengan senyum menawan. Terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang dihiasi senyum menawan.

Tiba - tiba Yunho menarik Jejoong menghadap kearahnya. ' Celaka ' panik Jaejoong dengan gerakan tiba - tiba Yunho.

* * *

Tbc..

Makasih yang udah mau mampir..

Terutama : **honey02, lee sunri hyun, ChwangKyuh, , JungKimCaca, fans jj, runashine88.**


End file.
